megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
BlastMan.EXE
is Joe Mach's fire NetNavi and the first boss in Mega Man Battle Network 6, encountered near the beginning of the game. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' BlastMan first appears when Mick gets into a fight with his NetNavi who runs away. He offers Mick to set him on the school's main computer in order to get revenge on Lan and MegaMan. Due to his jealousy for Lan, he agrees and BlastMan takes controls of the Securitybots and makes them attack the teachers and students with fire. Eventually, Mick asks him to stop, but BlastMan ignores him. Lan and MegaMan then jack into the school's computer and try to stop him. To get to him, MegaMan must go through a maze, which involves putting out flaming Mr. Progs while standing behind blocks to avoid getting hit by the fireballs BlastMan throws at him. When BlastMan is defeated by MegaMan, he swore he would get revenge, retreating, although not before he alludes to his operator when he mentions that he's going to receive a "strict lecture" from him due to his defeat. He is later encountered with DiveMan when they kidnap Roll, GutsMan, and Glyde, taking them to the Undernet to lure out MegaMan and obtain the Cybeast inside of him. BlastMan and DiveMan challenge MegaMan, but despite having a two on one advantage, they are deleted. Strategy *When battling BlastMan EX and later versions, the metal block will shift to the center of both player's area. Falzar players should use AquaCross' Bubbler advantage to finish him off quickly. If this strategy is executed quickly, Falzar players have greater chance of getting SP chip without using BeastOut. AquaBeast attack does not instantly deletes BlastMan in one blow. *Thanks to the frequent weak virus ambush, BlastMan is considered one of the hardest boss to find. So it's a good idea to use SneakRun (although it is unsure whether BlastMan himself is counted as a 'weak virus'). However, if OilBody is equipped, he can be easily found due to being the only one who has the Fire Element in that area. Attacks BlastMan uses the following attacks: *'Air Bomber': Shoots an explosion down the row. *'Blast Hurricane': BlastMan will shoot instead a fire-attributed tornado down the players row. He will try to stand at the front of his area for this attack. *'Blast Fire': First, tiny harmless embers will travel in one direction across the screen. These indicate which way the large fireballs which follow will fly. The only way to dodge these fireballs is to place one of the large metal blocks between MegaMan and them. Locations BlastMan EX can be found in one of the dead ends of Central Area 2. After defeating the EX form he will appear randomly in Central Area 2 in his SP form. His RV form in the Graveyard possesses 2000 HP. Battle Chips The BlastMan Battle Chip is a Mega Chip that summons BlastMan, making him fire 3 fireballs, one down each row. Each fireball will travel down the row until it hits an obstacle or enemy. The standard BlastMan chip causes 120 damage, BlastMan EX causes 140 damage, and BlastMan SP causes 150 damage by default. Gallery Blastman concept art.png| Concept art of BlastMan.Exe. Trivia *Although BlastMan doesn't appear in any episode from the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, an image of his Battle Chip can be seen in episode 3 of Rockman EXE Beast+ when Tory Froid is using the machine in front of the chip shop. *﻿BlastMan has an evil laugh which sounds like "Kyohohohoho". When the Navi Customizer program Humor is installed on MegaMan, MegaMan tries to imitate his laugh in Sky Town. *BlastMan has the same name as the Robot Master Blast Man, and even sharing the same abilties. **BlastMan is the only Navi to have a Robot Master counterpart that was created after him. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:WWW